El Placer de Volar Aerolíneas Hermione
by Cammiel
Summary: ¿Harry con miedo a los aviones? aunque...hay alguien que lo puede convencer... en respuesta a un desafío del genial foro LPDF


Hola a todos…este fic fue hecho para un desafío de el Foro de LPDF… no tenía muchas ganas de participar, pero de todas maneras salió de repente…nació una idea y aquí está. NECESITO sus opiniones…así que aquí se los dejo:

El Placer de Volar – Aerolíneas Hermione (jajaja…ya verán porqué el título)

Mucha gente miraba de manera extraña a un grupo de personas, eran cuatro jóvenes, todos muy diferentes, una chica castaña con ojos color miel, un hombre moreno de ojos verdes y dos hombres más de su misma edad, uno pelirrojo de ojos azules y otro rubio de ojos grises. Pero no era lo diferentes que eran lo que llamaba la atención ni sus extraños atuendos, sobretodo los del pelirrojo y el rubio, sino una discusión o "arreglo" de diferencias que se estaba llevando a cabo en la entrada a uno de los aviones con destino a Sudamérica.

-Debemos ir…los aurores chilenos nos ESPERAN (N.A: lo siento, se me salió lo patriota XD) – dijo con voz cansina la castaña.

-¡Estás loca! no pienso subirme en semejante aparato – dijo de manera HISTÉRICA un Harry que parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-Parece que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó contigo Potter – dijo Draco de una manera irónica – no deberías estar en gryffindor… eso es para "valientes".

-Ya Harry…que perdemos el vuelo – dijo Ron con una sonrisita en su cara.

-No…y mil veces no… ¿sabes cuántos accidentes han ocurrido por pilotos incompetentes? – dijo el auror.

-Presentía que tenía relación con eso – dijo Ron acentuando su sonrisa – que Mark, el ex novio de Herms sea el piloto y que sea un completo gilipollas no significa que no sepa pilotear.

-De hecho sabe hacer volar a cualquiera – dijo Hermione para molestar a Harry, los chicos se rieron y ella también, a pesar de su sonrojo.

-¡He dicho que no pondré mi vida en manos de un INCOMPETENTE¿sabes cuántas horas de viaje hay desde aquí a Chile? – gritó enojado el chico.

-¡Por Dios! Pareces un niño… te subes a una maldita escoba todos los fines de semana y no eres lo suficientemente valiente para subirte a un mísero avión.- dijo la chica gritando y tratando de enojarlo…tenía un plan.

-¡Es diferente…porque subirme a la escoba es un placer y dependo de MIS habilidades, no del criterio de un gilipollas!

-Jamás pensé que subirte a un avión iba a ser más difícil que llevar a Snape a una peluquería – ahí la risa de sus acompañantes se acentuó y Harry si que estaba furioso, sin que se diera cuenta Hermione tomó su pasaporte y su pasaje…iba retrocediendo lentamente… - lo que pasa es que eres un necio – en ese preciso momento Ron descubrió la estrategia de la castaña.

-Déjalo en paz Herms – la chica le mandó una mirada que habría matado a cualquiera – no importa la misión…hay muchos mortífagos que apresar… pobrecito, no ves que El niño teme volar en los avelones – Hermione rió.

-Aviones Ron – dijo corrigiéndolo, mientras seguía retrocediendo.

-No soy un niño, no tengo miedo…es sólo que no confío en ése imbécil.- dijo Harry enojado.

-¿por qué no te agrada? Ni yo, ni ron ni Herms tenemos esa idea acerca de él.- dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué?…por, por… – Harry estaba tan enfadado y a la vez tan confuso como para responder que no se dio cuenta en qué momento estaban arriba del avión, hasta que una voz interrumpió su conversación.

-Sres. Pasajeros, soy su capitán, Mark Darcy…por favor abróchense los cinturones.- Harry miró aterrado a sus amigos, mientras ellos sonreían de manera triunfal.

-A mi se me hace que te gusta Hermy – dijo Draco en un susurro que trató de pasar desapercibido, pero todos escucharon. Harry se sentó enfadado y se puso el cinturón. Ron y Draco se miraron y decidieron sentarse unos puestos más adelante y Hermione se sentó junto a él.

-No me gustan los aviones – refunfuñó por décima vez el ojiverde.

-¿porqué no te dan tanto "placer" como la escoba? – preguntó Hermione con una mirada extraña y Harry asintió.

-Entonces…cambiaré tu punto de vista – en el siguiente momento Harry sentía los suaves labios de Hermione presionando los suyos… y ahí se sintió libre…ya no existía escoba, ni avión ni nada…sólo ella… estaba volando…y el avión seguía en la tierra. Terminado el beso la chica lo miró sonriente – por cierto…también influyen tus habilidades besando – Harry rió y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. Más adelante Draco se volteaba a mirarlos y se reía a carcajadas.

-¿quéz suceded? – preguntó Ron comiendo, Draco alzó las cejas y apuntó para atrás, Ron abrió los ojos asustado.

-¿ellos…están, están…? – trató de preguntar con una mueca indescriptible.

-Piensa mal y acertaras – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y con la certeza de que Harry nunca más se rehusaría a subirse a un avión.

¡Anda! Que así ha quedado…ojalá que les haya gustado… se me ha hecho muy divertido hacerlo, hasta me gustó como quedó el título, nunca antes había quedado tan satisfecha, por ahora sólo eso…y traten de pasarse por mis otros fics en porque ahí estoy actualizando más seguido… les recomiendo versus…

Cammiel

Participante Weaver

Miembro (Orgullosa) de LPDF.

HHR¡Desilusional!


End file.
